Double Dare (1)
"Take a risk. Take a chance. Take a dare. Play the game of Double Dare! With the Host of Double Dare, Alex Trebek!" This short-lived show tested people’s knowledge on various subjects. Main Game Two contestants are placed in soundproof booths trying to guess identities of famous people, places & things. At the beginning of each subject, the home viewers were shown the answer. Alex would advise the home viewers to cover, close or look away from their TV sets should they wish to play along at home with the studio players. The contestants are read up to 10 clues to the given answer. The clues got easier as time progressed. As soon as a player buzzed in, the opponent's booth was closed and was deprived of seeing & hearing. If one should answer incorrectly, that person's booth was closed and the opponent's booth reopened and the opponent received a penalty clue. A wrong answer on a penalty clue reopened the first player's booth putting that player back into play, but never gets to see that clue. If one should buzz in and guess correctly, that person won $50 and can "dare" the other person for double value/$100 should he/she answer incorrectly (if the correct answer was given on a penalty clue, that became the "dare clue"); if successful, the other player can be "Double Dared" to try to answer again, this time for $200 to the daring player. If the dared player got the answer right, he/she won half the amount or $50 if it was a dare or $100 if it was a double dare. If the daring player elected not to take the "Dare" or "Double Dare", Alex would read the "(Double) Dare" clue just for fun after which the supposedly "(Double) Dared" player made a guess just for fun. The first player to win $500 or more won the game and the right to face the spoilers for $5,000. The losing contestant kept his/her money won in addition to parting gifts. dd_clue2.jpg|Clue being given. dd_buzzin.jpg|Player buzzing in causing the other to be out of sight dd_dare.jpg|A correct answer means it's a Dare situation. dd_doubledare.jpg|It's a Double Dare situation now. Beat the Spoilers (Bonus Round) In the bonus round, the winning contestant faced three spoilers who each had a Ph. D. The spoilers played the bonus round for the entire week. The winning contestant also faced a game board with the correct answer on top, and eight hidden clues (the arrangement & hiding of the clues do not tell the difficulty of them). The champion called out numbers; on each clue revealed, the player can either give that clue if he/she thinks any of the spoilers cannot give the right answer off the chosen clue, or pass if he/she thinks they do. Passing on a clue meant immediately choosing another clue for the contestant, but on a give, the spoilers were read the given clue, and then each spoiler had very little time to answer. An incorrect answer or failure to respond from the any of the spoilers won $100 to the contestant, but a correct answer given by any of the spoilers won $100 to the spoilers who were correct, and if all three spoilers got the correct answer, the game was over, but the champion does get to keep any cash won in that round. The player's job was to give four clues; he/she can even pass on four clues. If at least one spoiler missed on the four given clues, the winning contestant wins $5,000. dd_bonusboard.jpg|Bonus Board dd_spoilers.jpg|The Spoilers. dd_spoilerswin.jpg|Oh Crap! The Spoilers won. dd_winner.jpg Double_Dare_'76_Contestant_Plug.jpg dd_mgbt.jpg Championship players stayed on the show till they lose a game or won (at least) $25,000. Rating Music Score Productions The theme song from this show would later be used on the 1978 version of Card Sharks. The losing horns from The Price is Right were used if the contestant failed to stump the spoilers (albeit in an abbreviated form). Inventor Jay Wolpert Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, California 575984_622886924392755_1754837343_n.jpg Trivia The "Wubba" sound when the shutters opened was later reused as a sound effect for the Penny Ante game in The Price is Right as well as the CBS version of Tic Tac Dough, The Joker's Wild and Break the Bank (3). This is the 1st game show where Alex Trebek and Johnny Gilbert made their appearances. Links Rules for Double Dare '76 Another Double Dare (CBS) Rules Page Double Dare (1) @ The Game Show Temple Josh Rebich's Double Dare (1) Rule Sheet Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1976 premieres Category:1977 endings